


Target Practice

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Arthur tries to teach Merlin battle skills.-Prompt:417 Target
Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/743031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Target Practice

**Author:** idhe_faerie  
**Title:** Target Practice  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:**  
**Character/s:** Merlin, Arthur  
**Summary:** Arthur tries to teach Merlin battle skills.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 225  
**Prompt:** 417 Target  
**Author's Notes:** Onezie!

**Target Practice**

Arthur pulled his dagger out of the target then turned to look at Merlin. He walked back to where Merlin stood with a grin. "See it's that easy."

Merlin nodded. "It certainly looks easy." Merlin really didn't care about learning to throw daggers but Arthur insisted so he was going to play along until Arthur got frustrated and gave up.

"You try." Arthur handed the Dagger to Merlin.

Merlin took the dagger and purposely missed.

"Merlin, how is it that you have survived all these years without any battle skills at all?" Arthur walked away to get the dagger from where it landed.

"I guess I'm lucky." Merlin shrugged.

"Hiding in the bushes is not lucky. You have to learn to defend yourself." Arthur walked back and handed him the dagger again. "Aim this time."

Merlin sighed and threw the dagger again. "This time it landed just a few feet from the target."

Arthur put his hands bbn on his hips and shook his head. "You're going to die."

"We all die Arthur. It's part of life." Merlin nodded toward the path next to the training grounds. "Gwen is coming and I have to go deliver medicine for Gaius." He started to walk away.

"We will do this every day until you hit the target." Arthur called after him.

"I know." Merlin rolled his eyes.


End file.
